The Unexpected Night
by CreativeLove19
Summary: 6 girls, one Night, One Haunted House. What could happen?


The Unexpected Night

Chapter One: Characters and an Explanation

Ah, Halloween. A haunting night, one of ghosts and ghouls, witches, and the macabre stories, some of which are enough to make you crawl under your bed and refuse to come out even for a delicious Recess Peanut Butter Cup. Originally named All Hallows Eve by the residents of ancient Britain, the citizens of Dimmesdale consider it to be a day of fun, if not a tad spooky.

However, there's still one thing about that day that creeps people out, even the fair and radiant maiden Vicki Valentine. And that, is indeed:

The Fugitive.

Before I get too ahead of myself, I should explain what The Fugitive is. In the days of disco and the genesis of Led Zeppelin, 5 high school Juniors, 4 girls and 1 boy, had accidently locked themselves into a haunted house for the Halloween night of 1979. In haste, they had made a rush to get out. The boy, whose name was Jason, and is the father of the main gentlemen of this story, decided to see if there was a way to get out upstairs. Alas, when there was no response for an hour, the four girls (Including his future wife Abigail), decided to look for him. Accounting the Ghosts and whatnot typical of a haunted house, it took them three hours to find him, considering the conversations with the ghosts and the procrastination that comes with being a teenager, it took them a while to find Jason.

Soon after this took place, the parents of Abigail decided to hold a contest where every Halloween night, a Teenage boy and 6 of his feminine peers in that same house with the object being for a game of hide to seek to occur: that is, the boy would hide, and the girls would seek. The reason for this contest was simple. The parents from a distant land and proprietors of a restaurant chain wanted to see if a boy could be paired "with a loyal Yak". Now of course, teenage romance nary ever works out but if only to see some of the "Little Rascals" stay out of trouble, the city of Dimmesdale ran with the idea.

The requirements of the boy are simple: the boy must be Sixteen years old, and be known as respectful towards girls. And as such, a few known boys were selected in the years after, such as Daniel McBadBat, Chester Mcbadbat's father, and Denzel Crocker, which is quite… unnerving.

October 31st, 2013

Now that some explanation has been given as to what the hell is going on, we move on to see the dining room of the house. A concisely polished Marble Granite table resides as the main masterpiece. 7 silver plates, along with the knives, forks and spoons associated with a semi fancy dinner, are seated next to the plates. Chairs, that have cleaned, unsquaked, and made into the best conditions possible (Considering these chairs were born around 1946), and around the table. A flickering sword filled with fire is attached to the ceiling, and lights the room beautifully.

Right by the table is a grand piano colored of Black, being played with hauntingly beautiful music now. One can't tell where the music is coming from, though is one was to look closely, they would notice a Pink haired fairy disguised as sheet music winking…

A ghost appears, taking in the scenery, seeing if there's more to be done. There is none, so he apparated into the kitchen, waiting for the guests to arrive.

Over the next half an hour, the girls arrive. One wears long black hair on her head roped into a ponytail. She wears a confident expression, knowing the boy much too well, and after being inspected, is seated at the table.

As the next one arrives, it's almost as if Chopin's Funeral March is playing in the background, the devil has come unto Earth, and everyone likes Nickelback. However, her eyes reveal a girl who didn't have a happy childhood, and has only albert very slowly, came out of her billowing fiery darkness…

And yet another comes, Asian in appearance, flanked by another one of the girls, who is... obsessive about the boy and loves him with the white-hot intensity of a thousand sons. The girl looks around uncertainly, before sitting down. On the other side of the table, the Asian girl smirks, confident in her abilities to get the boy tonight. Now, she might not necessarily enjoy the past affections of his, but when you're rich and popular, wouldn't you want him as your boy toy, to do your bidding and take care of you?

And then the two surprises appear…

The first one was introduced to the boy, and as quick as a flash was gone. Displaying certain traits such as disliking being touched, the girl who wears a ski hat, sits at the table, wondering how Bucktooth is doing…

And lastly, the Chestnut girl appears, having only been introduced to our eyes in one episode. Standing at 6'10, and being a police officer, the resident ghosts allow her to bear her weapons, for as any police officer will tell you, it's better to be safe than sorry.

Finally, the boy appears. Having changed to a distinctly different liking of attire in the few years prior, he wears a biker jacket, a white shirt, and his trademark Blue jeans. As he walks inside, he too is inspected, and walks into the dining room, and upon sitting at the table, he looks at the other girls, and says, albert very nervously:

"Hi guys"

A/N: Heh, this muse came to me a few weeks ago, and now I decided to write it. As always, Read and Review, and I hope you have a nice day😊


End file.
